fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki/Constitution
Article I - Administration Our wiki has four tiers of elevated user privileges, which are Bureaucrats, Administrators, Chat Moderators, and Rollbacks. Each have their own specific duties to carry out in service of the wiki community, and are held accountable for their responsibilities found in the sections below. Section 1 - Bureaucrats It is the responsibility of wiki bureaucrats to: *Facilitate the addition of new administrators when needed. *Facilitate the promotion of existing administrators to bureaucrat when needed. *Assist in performing the additional responsibilities listed for Administrators, Chat Moderators, and Rollbacks. Section 2 - Administrators It is the responsibility of wiki administrators to: *Enact bans on users in accordance with the penalties section. *Participate in deciding changes that affect the wiki as a whole. *Approve or deny the addition of proposed user sub-pages to mainspace. *Assist in performing the additional responsibilities listed for Chat Moderators and Rollbacks. Section 3 - Chat Moderators It is the responsibility of chat moderators to: *Enforce the rules while in chat, enacting kicks and bans when necessary in accordance with the penalties section. *Maintain the general peace and well-being of the chat environment. Section 4 - Rollbacks It is the responsibility of users with rollback privileges to: *Quickly undo vandalism, spam, and other harmful editing from malicious accounts if available. Promotions, especially to administration and even more so bureaucratship, are very rare on our wiki. Please do not repeatedly request promotion if you are denied a promotion upon the first request. If something changes, someone will ensure that our best contributors are considered when promotions are needed. Article II - Mainspace Section 1 - General Editing Conduct All users should feel free to use our mainspace to share their ideas and contribute to others, but please remember some rules of conduct when editing on our wiki. Please use proper capitalization, spelling, and grammar to the fullest extent of your ability when creating or editing mainspace articles. If you aren't good with english or are having other difficulties, another user will be sure to correct any mistakes. However, repeated and purposeful incorrect formatting may be considered vandalism, and counted as a mainspace rule violation. Edits to existing articles should be relevant to the given article. Continued off-topic or unrelated additions to wiki articles will be treated as vandalism. Significantly altering or deleting portions of content from articles for no given reason may be treated as vandalism. If any user has an idea or other sort of intellectual property related page they wish to preserve from influence by other users, they must simply ask for an administrator to place a notification at the top of the article letting others know that they wish for their article to be left alone. Continued unwanted edits to pages marked in this way will be treated as vandalism. Purely spelling, grammar, and formatting corrections do not apply. If what you wish to publish is in no way related to the general content of this wiki, please feel free to share it in a user page or blog post instead. If you are unsure of whether your article belongs on mainspace or not, place it in a user sub-page, and request an administrator to approve the quality and relevance of your contribution, at which point it may be added to mainspace. Section 2 - Intellectual Property As contributions to this particular wiki are heavily based around ideas and not so much content from only one source, we must set up protections for the unique intellectual property of our users. Copying the ideas of other users, altering information about ideas that you didn't create, or using another user's intellectual property without their consent are all violations of our wiki policy. This policy applies both to game ideas as well as fictional characters, settings, and storylines. Two items that have the same name, but are noticeably different, will not be considered copying and will be given an ambiguation page to ensure that users find the article they are looking for. If the ownership of a piece of intellectual property is unknown or ambiguous, please set up an open discussion with other users either on the page in question or in the wiki chat room. We hope all of our users can help to avoid any unecessary conflict, and create an environment of amicable cooperation. Article III - User Space Section 1 - Talk Pages A talk page is a section of any given user's page that is used to communicate with said user via text comments with signatures attached. Users should post their signature after every comment they leave on a talk page. This can be done by typing four tildes (~) after the comment or pressing the appropriate button in the text editor. The same etiquette presented in the chat section is generally what is expected on talk pages. Don't spam, and don't harass people. Talk pages are the only user sub-page that is not under complete jurisdiction of the user content-wise. Continuously deleting messages on your talk page or editing messages by users to make it appear as if they said something they did not is highly discouraged, and action may be taken if it persists. Archiving your talk page is highly encouraged, as it keeps old messages around in a separate place in case they need be referenced, but keeps the current talk page clean and easy to navigate. Any user can create an archive by cutting aged content from their talk page and pasting it in a page titled User:(Username)/Talk/Archive, and providing a link to the archive on the main talk page. Section 2 - User Pages User pages, sub-pages and blogs are not considered part of mainspace, and are owned by the respective user. As such, for the most part essentially any content in any form is allowed on these types of pages, however users typically use them for different purposes. User sub-pages are usually used to store content that doesn't belong on mainspace but is desired by the user. Things like sandboxes fall into this category. User sub-pages cannot be commented on, but they do have individual talk pages. User blogs are usually used for quick jotting down of thoughts or ideas, or messages that the user wishes to broadcast to the rest of the wiki community. User blogs don't have talk pages, but they do have a comments section where other users can leave messages. Things like contests or community announcements usually fall into this category. Users are permitted to post any content they like on their user space, provided it falls into compliance with the global Wikia rules. Administration is not permitted to remove content from these pages unless said content conflicts with global rules. Article IV - Chat Chat can be easily accessed from the wiki navigation toolbar found at the top of the page, and is a place where members of the wiki community gather to discuss various topics or just carry casual conversations. Chat is generally considered a free speech zone, but there are some regulations in place. Specifically subjecting any user to harassment or verbal abuse is not tolerated in chat. This includes repeatedly insulting or embarrassing targeted users, sharing private information, or continuing speech that is obviously intended to upset users. Repeatedly posting web links in an attempt to advertise, self-promote, or otherwise gain attention is not acceptable behavior. It is not encouraged to use the wiki chat to discuss personal off-site issues between users, but if it must be used to do so, we strongly encourage the use of the private messaging system. Administrators or chat moderators repeatedly kicking users from chat for any reason other than a violation of the rules is considered an abuse of power, and should be reported to administration. Occasional spamming of joke content is sometimes welcome, but please don't do this when other users are attempting to carry an actual conversation. Enforcement of spam is generally left to the discretion of chat moderators. Article V - Penalties Penalties on the wiki will be given out on a sort of "three strikes" system. For every offense, other than a few exceptions, users will be warned twice of any infraction of the stated wiki rules, and upon the third breakage, the appropriate punishment will be enacted by a member of the administration. Penalties do not stack, meaning that a user given a 1 day ban for a chat infraction will not be given a 1 week ban upon breaking a mainspace rule. Ban "combos" also expire after a time equal to half the length of the most recent ban. Section 1 - Mainspace and User Space Penalties *Unless otherwise stated, the penalties for mainspace and user space infractions go as follows: **Talk Page Warning, Talk Page Warning, 1 Day Ban, 1 Week Ban, 1 Month Ban, 3 Month Ban, 6 Month Ban, 1 Year Ban *Accounts or sockpuppets that are obviously created for the sole purpose of vandalism will be given infinite bans on sight. Section 2 - Chat Penalties *Chat penalties apply only to kicking of banning users from chat. Unless otherwise states, the penalties for chat go as follows: **Warning, Warning, Kick, 1 Day Ban, 1 Week Ban, 1 Month Ban, 3 Month Ban, 6 Month Ban, 1 Year Ban *Targeted abuse of users and undesired reveal of personal information will result in an immediate 1 Day Ban, with continued abuse resulting in quickly expanding ban times depending on the degree of abuse, left at the administration's discretion. Section 3 - Abuse of Power *Chat moderators who repeatedly kick or ban users from chat for no reason or harass users in chat will have their moderation privileges revoked upon review by administration. *Administrators who ban users from the wiki for reasons outside of rule violation or repeatedly violate wiki rules will be subject to having their administration privileges revoked upon review by the rest of administration. *Bureaucrats who repeatedly abuse power through the methods above, or purposefully promote or demote other users without proper process will be reported to Wikia Central upon review by the rest of the bureaucrats. If you see a member of our administration abusing power, please don't hesitate to take a screenshot and have the administration review it. We do not want to tolerate users who cannot wield their powers with responsibility. Article VI - Polls and Amendments Section 1 - Polls When the community comes together to discuss whether or not it wants to make certain changes to the wiki or to the administration, we use polls to take a tally of votes, one user gets one vote. In almost all cases, wiki-wide decisions are best made this way, except for in a couple instances. When the promotion of an existing administrator to bureaucrat status is in question, only bureaucrats may participate in deciding whether or not the promotion will be enacted. If the account of any sitting bureaucrat has been labeled "inactive," then that bureaucrat will not be counted in determining a majority. For example, if there are 4 bureaucrats and one is inactive, only a majority of 2 out of 3 active bureaucrats is needed to confirm. When the promotion of a user to rollback, chat moderator, or administrator is in question, only bureaucrats and administrators may participate in deciding the promotion. The same caveat applies to inactive administrators. Section 2 - Amendments Any user may propose an amendment to this constitution, which may then be voted upon by all active sitting administrators. If a majority passes the amendment, it will be incorporated into the wiki constitution. Category:Community